


Case Files

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Digital Art, Fear, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Loneliness, Moving Out, Office, Post-Game(s), Pre-Games, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various tiny prompts for The Evil Within that aren't lengthy enough to stand on their own.  Written upon request or resulting from random bursts of inspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celanna192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celanna192/gifts), [rosso-xi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rosso-xi), [ruben-sebastian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ruben-sebastian), [iures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iures/gifts).



> Silly prompt regarding why Kidman might be wearing that cat costume as pictured in the art book...  
> this one is for Celanna192 who suggested a reason as to why she'd be donning such festive attire.
> 
> Honestly this was just an excuse to write Joseph being flustered over Kidman, because I love the thought of him having a crush on both her and Seb.

Situated at his desk with a neglected takeout meal and a stack of case files ever-increasing, Joseph exhaled a sigh. His vision was hazy from staring at his computer screen for far too long, so he removed his glasses and attempted to rub the weariness from his strained eyes.

Once his glasses had resumed their rightful place on the bridge of his nose, Joseph leaned back in his chair, feeling the lethargic effects of being seated for the entire day. He closed his eyes, taking a brief moment to regain his senses. When he opened them again, the clicking of high-heels alerted his attention, and he felt for a moment as if he had drifted off and was suddenly daydreaming. The sight before him, however, was utterly real.

Kidman had entered the station wearing what looked to be some festive attire for Halloween... even though the costumed holiday was a few days away. Joseph was no prude, but the unexpected amount of pale skin showing was enough to cause an instant flush of warmth into his face.

The skintight leotard was some sort of synthetic leather, sleek and black and being worn quite literally as a cat-suit. The sleeveless outfit was accompanied by a matching headband with fluffy ears and a long tail to match. Kidman walked through the office area and into the main hallway as if she were still dressed in her blouse and blue jeans, an air of confidence and easy apathy about her. As she strode past, several of the other cops had their attention alerted. A few men whistled. The man nearest to him, one of their newer recruits, said just loud enough for him to hear: "Damn, it's too bad I'm out of candy..."

Joseph ignored the disrespectful comment, his nose crinkling in distaste. Before he'd politely tore his gaze away, focusing back on his computer screen, Joseph had noticed Kidman heading towards the kitchen. He waited a few moments out of courtesy, and to mask his obviousness, but then decided to follow suit. It was as good a time as any for a coffee break... and he could certainly use the stimulation.

Walking down the hall and turning into the Department's quaint eating area, Joseph lingered in the doorway, afraid of disturbing her. Or heaven forbid, making it seem as if he'd followed her. Kidman's back was turned to him as she poured herself a cup of coffee... and he did his best not to allow his eyes to wander inappropriately over her bare legs and pert backside, accentuated by her high-heels.

He looked at her tail instead.

"Celebrating the holiday early?" he asked gently, after clearing his throat. Kidman turned around to face him, her thermos steaming with fresh coffee before she replaced its lid.

"It's for an undercover operation," she said simply, and leaned casually against the nearest counter. "Party at a Gentlemen's club. The Chief said I should look the part."

Joseph gave a nod, unsure whether to compliment her or to remain silent. When he hesitated for a moment too long, Kidman quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you think it's too much?"

"No, no... I think it... really suits you."

"Thanks, Joseph."

The smile upon his features couldn't have been prevented if he tried, and he found himself blurting out the next words before he could stop himself.

"It's perfect." He paused, and then inwardly grimaced at the poor choice of words. "Oh, sorry... that's the oldest one in the book, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Perfect... as in, purr, like a cat...?" At Kidman's rather unamused expression, Joseph adjusted his glasses, deciding to quit before he humiliated himself any further. "Ah, nevermind."

Sebastian couldn't have chosen a more opportune moment to step into the room, a garment bag in hand as he waved to his partner.

"Hey, Joseph. Time to get suited up, I--" Seb glanced between the two younger detectives, as if he hadn't noticed Kidman initially. "Oh, you already told him."

Kidman took a careful sip of her coffee, and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Actually, I'll leave that to _you_."

Though Joseph felt a sense of uncomfortable tension in the air, as the two had never quite seen eye-to-eye, he tactfully ignored it. With all that Sebastian was currently dealing with, he honestly couldn't blame a bit of annoyance... though even he could admit that he was unnecessarily rude to Kidman at times. He hoped that on this day, it wouldn't come to that point.

"Told me what?"

"We're going with her," said Sebastian. "Last minute change of plans. Might have a lead if we're lucky. Here, this is for you."

Sebastian handed over the garment bag, as Joseph took it from him.

"I'm assuming this is a costume? What are you supposed to be?"

"A detective," Sebastian deadpanned, void of tone. "I'm your backup. You and the _junior_ detective are going in."

Glancing between the two of them, Joseph watched as Kidman's eyes narrowed... looking quite cat-like indeed. Pushing her weight away from the counter, she tore her eyes away from Sebastian and focused on Joseph instead.

"Great. I'm going to get my coat. See you boys outside."

They moved aside, and Kidman made her exit, her long, lightly-muscled legs carrying her effortlessly out of the room. A little wistfully, Joseph watched her go, her high-heels clacking all the way, but was snapped out of it when Sebastian scoffed.

"Should get you some dog ears and a leash instead."

"What?"

"You're drooling all over yourself. Keep it together, okay? I need you on this."

Though the flush in his cheeks only deepened, Joseph had nothing to say for himself... and decided to brush past the irony in Seb's statement.

"Right. So... uh... what is this, anyway?"

He held up the concealed article of clothing, brow knitted in concern.

The larger man shrugged. "A vampire costume."

"Vampire?"  
  
"Don't tell me they don't have those in Canada..."

"Very funny."

Though Joseph understood the appeal of the bloodthirsty monsters in recent months, as vampire lore was popular both in film and reading material, he wondered why his partner had made such a choice. Thankfully, he didn't have to ask him to elaborate any further.

"Women don't like anything more... or so I've heard. Figured you could use all the luck you can get." The faintest hint of a smile twitched at Sebastian's mouth, as he gave Joseph a good-natured thump on the back. "Good luck tonight, Dracula."

"Yeah..." Joseph sighed. "Thanks, Seb."  
  
Staring briefly in the direction that Kidman had headed, and clutching that garment a bit more tightly, he had a distinctive feeling that he was going to need it.


	2. No Light Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he might be out of STEM, for Sebastian, the nightmare has only just begun.
> 
> Just a tiny fic written for my dear friend iures! ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a tiny prompt fill for a very good friend of mine, who wanted to see some sad post-game Seb. I wanted to write something longer but a lot of the themes were similar to another fic I'm writing, so I kept it short. 
> 
> God, I'm so excited and nervous for The Consequence.
> 
> There's a tiny Joseb hint in this, which references events from my fic "Missing." So if you've read it, you might catch it :)

  
_9:48pm_  
  
Seated in the back of the parked ambulance, Sebastian suffered silently as the paramedic gingerly taped a gauze pad to the back of his head.  
  
The puncture wounds were oozing, but he barely felt anything at all. He stared forward at the flashing lights of the police vehicles outside of the hospital, shades of vibrant reds and blues, a display that put him into a numbed trance despite the countless times he'd seen them. Though he knew that it was reality, he still very much felt as if he were lost in some deranged, disparate daydream. As the officers and coroners dragged the mangled bodies out on stretchers, one by one, where blood mingled with the glistening puddles, he wondered when he would wake up from this nightmare.  
  
The middle-aged medic was kind and had a familiar face... but she was no comfort to him. Often working closely with the emergency units on cases, he recognized her as the same woman who had attended to one of Joseph's injuries about a year prior. He recalled staying by his partner's the entire time as she poked and prodded at him.  
  
At the moment, he'd certainly felt as if he'd been prodded enough, the back of his head throbbing. It took Sebastian a few moments after she checked his vitals to realize that he was being spoken to.  
  
"Detective?"  
  
"Hrm?" Sebastian winced, almost wishing that she'd chosen to address him differently... her soothing, sterile voice bringing back all-too-recent memories. He turned his head, ever so slightly, to look at her. She was smiling at him in that sympathetic, anesthetized sort of way.  
  
"Where's your partner?"  
  
Sebastian thought for a moment, an icy sensation tingling from his chest down to his toes.  
  
"He's..."  
  
Any further attempt at words was strangled and choked in the dryness of his throat.  
  
"Oh," she said softly, her smile fading as she squeezed his arm. "I'm so sorry."  
  
A moment later, and he was standing, wobbling before he found his balance. The sudden rush of blood to his head, and the pain in his skull that had intensified, didn't stop him from walking away.  
  
"Detective," the woman urged, "we should take you to the hospital. You really should be looked over, after being--"  
  
"I'll be fine," he said, already stumbling towards the main road, determined to call himself a cab, and to get as far away from this godforsaken place as he could. If he had to step foot again in a hospital for the rest of his life, it would be too soon.  
  
Behind him, the lights continued to flash, throwing a display of color onto his otherwise darkened form, his shadow solemnly following him.  
  
_"Don't worry about me."_  
  
_10:39pm_  
  
Upon realizing that he had none of his personal effects, or the money to pay for a cab, they'd recruited a fellow cop to drive Sebastian back to his apartment on the outskirts of Krimson City.  
  
Exiting the vehicle, Sebastian walked up to his front door, glancing around anxiously as he inhaled shallow breaths. He'd been offered an escort, which he persistently denied. Thankfully, he had a spare key hidden outside of his apartment, just in case.  
  
The only other existing spare rested in his partner's hands.  
  
As the trees swayed in the light wind, the branches cast asymmetrical shadows upon the brick walls of his apartment building. They resembled dismembered hands, reaching out to grasp him, clutching and choking and closing in--  
  
\--and Sebastian fumbled with the door handle, letting himself inside and swiftly slamming the door behind him.  
  
He'd nearly forgotten to breathe.  
  
Stepping past the threshold should have felt like home, a welcome relief... but the feeling of being indoors again, in an environment that he was familiar with, wasn't particularly reassuring. The sense of relief that he felt was fleeting, gone hardly before it came.  
  
Flicking on all the lights, he quickly walked into his bedroom and opened the night stand's drawer to pull out his spare 9mm. Hands trembling, he did a thorough search of his apartment. The closets, beneath the bed, in his storage space... as if he were examining a crime scene.  
  
In many ways, this was one.   
  
The inside of his once-warm abode was like a ghost town. Quiet. Lifeless. Cold... but thankfully uninhabited by anyone other than himself and his own shadow. There were still dishes left in his sink, and the Sunday paper on his coffee table along with an eerie sense of disquiet.  
  
God, how long had he been gone? A part of him didn't want to know.  
  
He knew he should have showered, but the thought of any sort of water touching his body, or being anywhere near a bathtub so soon repulsed him and made thick bile rise into his throat. That would come, with time... but he had to occupy himself with something. Anything. He'd been both immobile, and so exhausted, for so long. He wanted his limbs to move again somewhere other than his own mind.  
  
Once he'd thought of an idea, he grabbed his wallet and keys, leaving all the lights on before he exited. Tucked into his belt was his pistol, just in case.  
  
Anything could happen... this much he knew to be true, even if it defied all logic. There were no taking chances tonight.  
  
_11:17pm_  
  
The drive to the supermarket was a familiar path by now, one of the only 24 hour stores in the vicinity of his apartment building. There were countless times he'd walked there, too drunk to safely drive and risk being caught under the influence. He'd lost track of all the nights he'd wandered here at some ungodly hour, to pick up a six-pack of beer.  
  
Entering the store felt odd, like he no longer belonged in such a mundane scene. The late hour didn't help, as the place was practically deserted.  
  
He should have bought the essentials as he wandered around the fully-stocked shelves... milk, eggs, a loaf of bread, to make up for what had spoiled in his absence, but food was far from his thoughts. Hunger, though he surely needed to eat, didn't concern him. Sebastian bypassed the alcohol entirely, too fearful of what it might do to his mind, and headed straight for the aspirin instead. If he could get through this with a clear mind that didn't make his brain throb painfully, he might be able to do this.  
  
Beside the aisle of seemingly endless medications, was a stand designated for eye care. A revolving display of wayfarers caused him to stop dead in his tracks, a sick sensation dropping in the pit of his stomach. Sebastian stared for a long moment at the gleaming pairs of glasses under that fluorescent lighting, all of them seeming to meet his gaze emptily, before tearing himself away.  
  
Walking past the Sporting Goods section with his bottle of pills shaking in his firm grasp, Sebastian found what he came for relatively quickly. His meager items in hand, he made his way to the checkout.  
  
As he set the items down upon the counter, Sebastian's attention was immediately diverted.  
  
The cashier, a young woman, was wearing a red smock emblazoned with the company logo, but that wasn't what he initially took note of. No, it was her long, black hair that cascaded down her back and across her shoulders... and her pale features as she innocently locked eyes with him.  
  
His pounding headache intensifying, the visuals that assaulted his thoughts were claustrophobic and nightmarish. A sunflower field that served as a false sense of calm, a fire raging all around him as the flames licked at his flesh, and two children trapped in a barn as they were burned alive. He could still hear them screaming, their anguished cries resounding inside of his brain... reminding him of another devastating fire that was always lingering somewhere in the back of his mind. The cries turned to hellish shrieks as he could still see her face... the monster she had become, as she gripped his throat with her elongated fingers and nails sharp as knives...  
  
"Sir? Sir, are you all right?"  
  
Sebastian was shaking his head, with a hand raised to cradle it, not having heard the girl attempting to speak to him as he attempted to breathe again. She had already rung his items up, her concerned stare quite obvious as she awaited payment for the transaction.  
  
"Keep the change," Sebastian muttered, and thrust 40-something dollars into her awaiting hands before he swiftly grabbed his bag and left the store.  
  
Safely back in his vehicle, he felt a bit more content with the newly-bought lantern in the seat beside him. But still, as he drove back home, the streetlights reminded him of endless beacons, luring him into the unknown as he drove through the shadowed outskirts of Krimson.  
  
_11:59pm_  
  
Arriving back at his apartment, Sebastian was quick to lock the door behind him, and close all of the curtains.  
  
Allowing his shoulders to relax for the first time all evening, Sebastian returned to his unmade bed to slump at the edge of it, his limbs feeling leaden from misuse. It felt like he had swam for days, but only ever tread water, going nowhere.  
  
He reached out to place the lantern upon the bedside table, flicking it on as a warm, inviting glow cast light all around him. It spilled outwards, a miniature display of radiance that brightened up the entire room.  
  
Next, he retrieved his gun from his belt, and relaxed his trigger finger to place his pistol within reach. Beside it on that wooden table was one of his favorite photos of himself, Myra and Lily. One of the only hard copies he had left since the fire. It seemed lifetimes ago.  
  
Sebastian extended an arm to pick up the frame, holding it in his roughened hands. The familiar visage staring back at him from that old photograph didn't match the reflection in the glass. Gaunt, unshaven, haggard... and not even the smiling faces of his loved ones, bathed in soft lantern-light, could bring him any comfort. The luminous safety emitted by that lantern might have been a small relief, but it couldn't fix what had been done. He had failed them. Failed _everyone_.

This was no safe haven.  
  
This was his new hell... and Sebastian couldn't help but feel that he was losing everything, all over again.  
  
With his partner still unaccounted for, he was completely and utterly alone, accompanied only by the shadows on the wall, though that light tried so hard to combat it. The sense of finality in his heart was almost startling. It swelled and it grew, paining him far more than any headache.  
  
As his head hit the pillow, tears of anger, pain, exhaustion and frustration stung at his eyes... and as he inhaled sharply against it, heaving in a shuddering breath against that soft fabric, he swore that it smelled faintly of Joseph.  
  
Sparing a glance at his digital clock, the glowing numbers seemed to taunt him.  
  
_12:13am._  
  
It had only been two hours since his escape. Two hours, and it already felt like an eternity.  
  



	3. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Sebastian enjoy some downtime on vacation.
> 
> Birthday gift for mydear friend Rosso! ^_^ She wanted some happy Joseb... and we were inspired by summertime fun! ♥ So sorry I didn't have time to write something a bit longer!

Reclining pool-side with his worn leather notebook held open in his palm, Joseph was poring over its busy pages.  
  
“You know, the point of vacation is to _not_ be doing any work,” Sebastian lectured from beside Joseph’s chair. The older man was clothed in red swim trunks as he towered over him, hands upon his hips. The vibrant umbrella above them nearly touched the top of Sebastian’s head.  
  
“I’d just like to finish going over these case notes, if you don’t mind,” he said, eyes glancing above the rim of his wayfarers to take in his partner’s trim figure, before they resumed his spot on the page. He couldn’t deny that it was an attractive sight, every defined muscle, and discolored scar quite apparent. “Don’t let me stop you.”  
  
Sebastian scoffed. “Like I ever have.”  
  
Joseph shook his head, while Sebastian smirked, watching as he inched closer to the crystalline water. He didn’t really blame him for wanting to get a head-start. It wasn’t like Sebastian to wake up at 6 in the morning on any day, least of all during his vacation… but he’d wanted the pool to himself. After the breakfast crowd finished, the resort would surely be inundated with families of vacationers. At that point, they’d likely head to the beach instead.  
  
While Joseph may have expected Sebastian to begin his morning swim, he couldn’t have possibly suspected him to jump into the air once his feet had reached the edge, grabbing his knees mid-way in a classic “cannonball” pose, characteristic of children playing.  
  
Unable to prevent the almighty splash that flowed forth over the edge of the pool, Joseph could do little else but jolt upright in his seat, shocked at the display and thoroughly saturated. Brow creased with concern, he looked down at his notebook, the pages now speckled with water in some places, as well as his half-soaked swim trunks.

When Sebastian emerged, wet hair clinging against his forehead, he came close to the edge and rested his elbows against the siding of the pool, his chin against his folded arms.

“You did that on purpose,” Joseph accused sternly, putting his notebook down in favor of removing his glasses. Grasping at the bottom of his tank-top, he wiped the droplets off of the lenses.  
  
Sebastian merely shrugged. “You gonna join me now that you’ve got your feet wet?”  
  
_“Sebastian.”_  
  
His amber eyes were pleading him, but Joseph had little else to say other than the familiar warning.  
  
“Fine, fine. Suit yourself.” In a rather impressive display, Sebastian used his upper-body strength to effortlessly pull himself over the edge of the pool, where he was once again standing near Joseph. Confused, he shook his head, replacing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.  
  
“What are you doing?” Joseph asked.  
  
Again, Sebastian shrugged, looking altogether defeated. Joseph knew that look all too well. “I’m done for now.”  
  
Lips twisting into a frown, Joseph sighed. Perhaps he was being too harsh with him. It was their vacation, after all… even if he did expect some boundaries to be respected.  
  
“Seb, honestly, I–”  
  
 Any sincere apology was silenced on his lips, as Sebastian reached down and scooped him up into his muscular arms. It happened so quickly, Joseph was vaguely aware of his kicking, his glasses being plucked from his face, and Sebastian’s devious smile before he was airborne momentarily. The next thing he knew, he was underwater, the cold liquid assaulting his senses as he plunged into the pool.  
  
When he surfaced, gasping and sputtering with a flailing of limbs, Joseph wiped his stinging eyes and spit out a mouthful of water.  
  
_“Seb!”_  
  
His partner was already beside him in the pool, laughing harder than he’d heard in ages. The throaty chuckles that resounded in his chest made it difficult for his annoyance to be lasting. Exhaling an exasperated sigh as he stayed afloat, arms moving in circles, Joseph regarded his partner’s handsome features.  
  
“Do you _ever_ listen to me?”  
  
“Only when you’re not missing out on some fun,” Sebastian said, laughter finally ceasing. He tread water until they were face-to-face, his hot breath against his dampened skin. Beneath the water, he felt as Sebastian’s arms encircled his waist, pulling him weightlessly towards him until there wasn’t an inch left between them. “You still wanna get back to your notes?”  
  
Eyes searching his, Joseph’s palms came to rest upon Sebastian’s broad chest, fingertips toying with the smattering of hair there. He was left speechless, even more so as Sebastian’s wet lips were pressed fiercely against his. Unable to help himself, he moaned through their lip-lock, the kiss tasting salty, and mildly of chlorine. When they pulled away, both breathing hard, Joseph bit down on his bottom lip.  
  
“Do that again,” he said, “and I might forget about it.”  
  
Their noses touching, drenched bodies close with shared breath, Sebastian leaned in again, his words against Joseph’s parted lips.  
  
“You’ve got it, partner.”

 


	4. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny prompt for ruben-sebastian on tumblr. Prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Joseph stepped out of the bathroom, only to witness quite the spectacle of Sebastian reclining in his bed, completely void of any clothing.

He stopped dead in his tracks, attempting not to stare, but finding himself failing in the task. 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he asked, sounding businesslike, though he could feel a flush rising into his cheeks.

Did he _need_ a reason?

“Well, you told me to make myself comfortable, didn’t you?” Sebastian asked, in that casual tone that he often took, though the scarred-up side of his mouth was twitching into a smirk.

“I did, but I didn’t mean… well, like… _this_. We should continue packing…”

Out of embarrassment more than anything, he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, shifting his gaze. He attempted to focus on the stack of brown boxes gathered neatly on the other side of the room, but the chiseled, naked form of his partner was proving far more intriguing.

“You’ve worked hard all day,” Seb reasoned, “don’t you think you deserve a break?” Sitting upright, he was leaning back against the headboard, looking like something straight out of a magazine.

“And by ’ _you_ ,’ I’m assuming you mean ’ _we_ ’?” Joseph dared to inch a bit closer to the bed.

“Semantics,” Sebastian teased.

Joseph sighed. “I wish I would have never taught you that.”

Sebastian was still grinning at him.

“So, did that two-hour lunch break not count?” Joseph ventured.

What had been a pause for lunch mid-day had turned into some rerun-watching and falling asleep for a nap together on Joseph’s couch. Never in his life had he experienced such laziness, but being relieved of work, for a time, had opened the door to all sorts of leisurely activities. Napping happened to be one of Sebastian’s favorites… among other things.

“I guess.” Sebastian shrugged, arm muscles flexing as he shifted. “But I think this is different.”

“Well, if you want me to move in, I have to move _out_ first.”

“But since you’re moving out so soon, shouldn’t we be getting as much use out of this place as we can?”

At the quirk of Sebastian’s eyebrow, Joseph found himself fumbling for words.

“Seb—”

“What’s the rush, Joseph? So eager to move in with me?” The way he said his name always got him going. Sebastian moved from his comfortable spot sprawled near the headboard, to scoot himself over so that he was seated at the edge of the bed. When Joseph remained speechless, his attention drifting from his well-defined chest, down to his toned abs, and then a bit lower, Sebastian prompted him as he gave a throaty chuckle. “C'mere.”

Obeying, as he found himself doing far more often than was typical around the other man, Joseph felt his resolve swiftly melting. Sebastian took his hand once he was next to he bed and tugged him close, pulling him in for a tender kiss. Despite his determination to remain on task, Joseph couldn’t deny that the warmth of Sebastian’s lips was a pleasant reprieve.

“So, what do you say, partner?” Sebastian asked when he pulled away, voice low as the words were breathed against Joseph’s mouth.

“Okay,” Joseph sighed. He searched those amber eyes, finding himself lost there, before his expression grew serious. “Just a little while, and then we get back to work.”

“Hey,” Sebastian leaned forward to nudge against Joseph’s forehead, before reaching to grasp the other man’s tie, already loosening the knot. “No one ever said we had to do that fully clothed.”


	5. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little prompt fill on tumblr for rosso-xi. Prompt: "I can't believe you talked me into this."

“I cant believe you talked me into this.”

Joseph turned his head to regard his partner, as they entered the quaint establishment.

“Jesus, it’s just a gay bar, Seb,” Joseph said, talking above the clinking of glasses and the constant chattering. “Stop acting like you’re in a quarantine zone.”

“There’s so many of them,” Sebastian marveled, taking in the scenery. Indeed, there were affectionate couples all around them. “I didn’t even know this place existed.”

“So many of _us_ ,” Joseph corrected, offering a smile. Most knew of the more seedy establishments that Krimson had to offer, but this particular bar was far more upscale. He could tell that Sebastian was taking it hard, coming to terms with the death of his life as a straight man. Though Joseph had been closeted, for his own safety, he’d always been far more comfortable with his sexuality, and knew precisely where he stood even if he couldn’t divulge such things. Sebastian, on the other hand…

“I’m still not used to this,” he said with a grimace.

“Give it time.” Joseph patted his partner between the shoulders, in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. Accepting one’s sexuality wasn’t always an easy thing… especially since it was still a new concept for the other man.  Joseph’s palm slid a bit lower, to the small of Sebastian’s back, and he returned the favor by wrapping a muscular arm around Joseph’s waist.

That brief, stormy expression now passed, Sebastian’s demeanor was playful again as they made their way towards the bar. “So, this where you went all those nights you said I couldn’t be your wingman?

“Yeah,” Joseph admitted, with a nod. “Surprised?

"Not really.” Sebastian’s hand dipped low to give him a good-natured slap on the ass. Joseph’s only response was a sidelong glance of disapproval, as heat rose into his cheeks. 

Once they’d made it to the bar, they took seats at two empty stools. To be honest, Joseph was proud of Sebastian as he seemed to settle in… and despite his protesting, was honestly glad that he’d agreed to come along. In all his years of being work partners with Seb, he could have never imagined that he’d be here with him. Let alone _together_.

It seemed that they both had a lot to wrap their minds around.

A few moments passed, as Sebastian took in the scenery, before turning to face Joseph again. He wore an obvious smirk, leaning an elbow against the bar.

“You know any of these guys?”

“ _Seb_ ,” he gasped out his name, caught off guard as he shifted his gaze to the bar-top. “What kind of question is that?”

“Are you avoiding the question, Oda?”

“Why would I–?”

"Because you’re doing that thing you do when you want to get out of it. You’re not looking me in the eye.”

Unable to dispute that, Joseph gave in.

“Fine,” he huffed out a sigh, being sure to hold his gaze. “One or two.”

_“Uh huh.”_

“And knock that off,” he scolded.

“Knock what off?” Sebastian shrugged, playing innocent.

“Knowing my tells.”

“Come on, Joseph. I don’t need to be your boyfriend to know when you’re being shifty.”

Though he was flattered to hear Sebastian refer to him as such, Joseph shook his head, unable to help the smile that spread across his features.

“Shut up and buy me a drink.”


End file.
